An exceptional opportunity exists within the academic sector to promote human health through the development, translation and commercialization of basic discoveries which arise from the biomedical research enterprise of our academic institutions. Unfortunately, the process by which innovations are identified, translated, developed, and ultimately commercialized is still far from optimal, leaving the full economic and societal benefit from the region's intellectual capital unrealized. To address this need, we propose to form a regional partnership comprised of Stony Brook University (SBU), Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory (CSHL) and Brookhaven National Laboratory (BNL). These institutions have a demonstrated capacity for bioscience innovation that has advanced the course of biomedical science and contributed to improved healthcare through FDA approved therapies including ReoPro(r), SAFHS(r), Xiaflex(r), Periostat(r) and Oracea(r), new medical devices including 3D- virtual colonoscopy and LivMD(r), and new company formation including New England BioLabs, OSI Pharmaceuticals, Collagenex, Pharmacopeia, Exogen and Set Point Medical. Through four specific aims, this State (SBU), Private (CSHL) and Federal (BNL) partnership will build upon existing strengths in translational biomedical research and commercialization to: A) Develop an infrastructure and implementation system, B) Increase the yield of new healthcare innovations from within our basic biomedical research enterprise, C) Fuel new biotech, pharma and medical device company formation rooted within the region, and D) Train next generation bio-entrepreneurs to lead these ventures. In aggregate, these objectives will provide the foundation for a vibrant bioscience industry cluster that will foster an ever-expanding Long Island Bioscience Hub (LIBH).